Outcasted Kitsune
by Azma
Summary: Naruto gets banished for using the Kyuubi's power against Sasuke. Follow his adventures with the Outcasts, a group of people that soon become Naruto's family. NaruHina
1. Naruto's Arrival

**Hello Everyone! I have a little thing to discuss with those that also read The Elementalists.**

**One of my main problems is that I get bored of writing a story too quickly, and before you jump to conclusions, I'm not giving up on The Elementalists. What I'm doing is writing this story while taking a break on the other. And write the other when I get bored of this one. And during the time I'm bored of both, I'll be writing one-shots. **

**Also, this story is a re-make of the story Yo-Yo Ninja, with a different title and everything. The two biggest changes are that there is no Yo-Yo as a weapon, and the Plotline has been completely changed. I hope you enjoy these changes and the other changes that weren't mentioned to either keep it a secret, or they weren't important enough to be bothered with.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Or Any Of The Characters. If I did then Naruto and Hinata would've hooked up after the confession instead of it being FORGOTTEN!!!!**

**Enjoy The Show! Er.... I mean... Chapter!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**Valley of the End**

Naruto took in a large breath, looking down at the boy that had attempted to escape to Orochimaru, the boy that claimed he was an avenger, the boy that was on his team, Sasuke Uchiha, his friend.

Naruto looked over his own clothes. Or more importantly, the giant hole on the chest, where the Uchiha's hand had pierced. In order to beat the traitor, Naruto was forced to use a tail's worth of the Kyuubi's power.

Naruto attempted to pick Sasuke up, but felt all energy leave him, and collapsed to the ground. He looked in the direction his head was tilted, and saw a silver haired man moving towards him, before losing consciousness.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

Kakashi looked around the battlefield. The whole place was nearly destroyed. Kakashi continued looking around until he spotted a blonde boy clad in orange clothing collapse to the ground. He sprinted over and saw Naruto and Sasuke both lying there. Kakashi winced underneath his mask when he saw the hole in Naruto's chest. A hole that size could only be accomplished by his own original technique, Chidori. He had taught Sasuke that move for him to use to protect his friends and teammates, yet he was now looking at the results of it on Sasuke's friend and teammate.

Kakashi knew he needed to get Naruto back to the village ASAP. He summoned a large dog to carry Sasuke, and hoisted Naruto into his arms, before dashing off towards the leaf.

(0)(0)(0)(0)

**The Hidden Leaf Village**

Tsunade sighed with relief as she looked over Choji's status. While the damage was severe, he would make a full recovery. So far everyone but Naruto has returned from the mission and that was causing her to worry. And sadly, of all the worst times, Shizune had hidden all her sake and she herself was too busy to get some herself.

She was about to take a little nap when Shizune dashed into the room with fear evident in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! Kakashi-san has returned with Naruto and he needs medical help now!" Shizune said, gasping between words. All exhaustion left Tsunade as she dashed out the room to help the boy that she cared so much about.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Tsunade exited the room, all exhaustion from earlier slowing returning. The minor wounds were healed thanks to the Kyuubi. But even the Kyuubi wasn't able to heal the wound to his chest. Tsunade stopped to wonder. How did Naruto even get that injury in the first place? She looked around and saw Kakashi sitting down on a chair nearby, with a tied up Sasuke.

"So Naruto was able to stop Sasuke huh?" Tsunade asked, taking a seat to the opposite of Kakashi, causing him to look up at her.

"That doesn't matter. Is Naruto going to be okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Tsunade smirked lightly, before nodding.

"If it weren't for that damned fox, Naruto would've died before making it here. But there is one thing that I don't get. How did Naruto get the hole in his chest in the first place?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi looked at the ground in front of him.

"It was from my move, Chidori." Kakashi mumbled. Tsunade shot her head upwards, immediately sending a burst of KI towards the Copy-Cat Ninja. Kakashi winced, but looked up to her.

"I taught Sasuke that move during the final exams, so he would be able to beat Gaara. I never expected him to use it on his own teammate." Kakashi said. Tsunade glanced over to Sasuke before looking back at Kakashi.

"Thankfully, everyone got back alive, and Orochimaru failed to get his next body. Now we have to decide how to punish Sasuke." Tsunade stated. Just as she finished saying that, the doors opened, revealing Danzou, Koharu, and Homura, the village elders.

"I don't think so Tsunade." Danzou stated, smirking. Tsunade glared towards him.

"First of all, it's Hokage-sama to you, and second of all, what do you mean?" Tsunade asked, maintaining eye contact with the war veteran.

"Sasuke Uchiha was merely consumed by the Curse Seal given to him by Orochimaru, giving him a valid reason to be excused to all crimes." Koharu answered, looking over to Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me?! He left the village on his own accord, on his pursuit for power!" Tsunade snapped, angrily. The elders did not notice, as they were too busy releasing Sasuke, who was now awake. Sasuke looked around before glaring at everyone there.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke asked, locking eyes with Tsunade.

"Naruto brought you back here for trial. We'll be taking care of that later though." Tsunade stated. Danzou looked to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, could you explain to us the battle that occurred between you and Naruto?" Homura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I was almost one step closer to beating Itachi and getting my revenge. But just as I was about to beat Naruto, this red chakra began to flow out of him." Sasuke said. Danzou smirked to himself, as this was the information he needed. He listened to the rest of the story, before turning to Tsunade.

"I would like to have the trial as soon as possible Tsunade. There is much to discuss." Danzou stated, before leaving with the elders and Sasuke. Tsunade sighed and looked to Kakashi.

"Can you get Shizune and tell her to watch over Naruto? I wouldn't put it past Danzou to send a few people to kill him." Tsunade said, before walking away.

* * *

**Council Room**

Tsunade looked over the room, mainly at Sasuke, who was currently tied up to a chair. She was currently determining how to punish him for his crimes. She sighed. She couldn't execute him as they needed Sasuke's Sharingan. But at the same time, sending him to a cell wasn't good enough. It seemed that Danzou had his own plans however.

"I would like to make my own case on what to do with Sasuke." Danzou announced, standing up. Tsunade sighed, she did not like where this was going.

"I believe that Sasuke was only influenced by the Curse Seal given to him by Orochimaru, which should take care of all crimes." Danzou stated. Tsume Inuzuka was the first one to protest this thought.

"Are you kidding me?! This... brat, betrayed the village, and harmed many ninja, including my own son! I will not tolerate the thought of the Uchiha getting away with that!" She roared out. Danzou smirked towards her.

"Sasuke also would've been doing us a favour by killing Naruto Uzumaki." Danzou continued, causing Tsunade to glance over to Danzou, then to the civilian council that was cheering for the Uchiha.

"Explain to me how Danzou. Naruto is a ninja of the Leaf, and has committed no crimes." Tsunade responded. Danzou grinned evilly, pulling out his trump card.

"Is that so Hokage-Sama? If I am correct, Sasuke mentioned that Naruto released some red chakra. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Danzou yelled out, causing the civilian councilmen to panic.

"He unleashed the chakra of the monster?!"

"He'll destroy us all!"

"He could've killed Sasuke-sama!"

Tsunade looked over the council, before unleashing her anger. 

"That's enough!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hand onto the table, causing everyone to quiet themselves. Just as Tsunade was about to speak, Danzou continued.

"That's not all! Naruto was ordered to bring him back alive, yet he used the Rasengan on Sasuke! He was trying to kill the Uchiha heir!" Danzou announced, causing the civilian councilmen and the majority of the ninja councilmen to go out in rage.

"Off with the demon's head!"

"This is all the proof we need!"

"That monster must die!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Tsunade yelled, smashing the table with her fist. Everyone turned to her.

"Naruto is not a demon! And we are not executing him!" Tsunade announced, giving everyone a look that dared them to oppose her. Danzou smirked.

"I never said we would execute him. I call for a vote. All in favour of banishing Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Danzou cried out. Almost everyone lifted their hands and shouted out their agreements. Tsunade couldn't believe what was happening. The main reason that she had become Hokage was for Naruto, and now that reason was being banished!

"Secondly, I call for a second vote. All in favour of removing all fines on Sasuke Uchiha for his crimes and allowing him to continue as a shinobi!" Danzou yelled out. Again, almost everyone cheered for the idea. Danzou turned to Tsunade.

"Well then, I guess you'd better get that demon ready to leave. I want him out of the village in three days; otherwise I will have no choice but to kill him after all." Danzou said, before leaving the room. Slowly everyone else left. She had never expected this ending. She turned to go and tell the hyperactive blonde the bad news.

~~~~~~()~~~~~~~

**Well... I guess that's all for today... er.... tonight...**

**Review this!**


	2. Naruto's Farewell

**Hello!!!! Update Schedule is going to be like this.**

**During The remainder of March and the majority of April I will be working on this story, unless I get bored or receive writer's block on this story. Then I will work on The Elementalists, for the next month or until I receive writer's block or get bored of this story. Then I switch back to this story. And if by any chance I get bored of both, I will do one-shots or maybe a Torture Chamber like my friend Angel did. Of course, I'll make it so I don't need to worry about it getting deleted. YA HEAR THAT GOODYTWOSHOES?! I WILL NOT LET ANY OF MY STORIES BE DELETED!!! *Insert Evil Laughter* though, he didn't really do anything. Just warned Angel... ah well, I am sidetracking the story, and no one is paying attention to this.... Disclaimer time!**

**!oturaN nwO toN oD I: remialcsiD **

**yojnE.... I mean.... Enjoy the chapter!**

**()()()()()()()(LAMP)()()()()()()**

**Hidden Leaf's Hospital**

Tsunade walked down the hall towards Naruto's room, ready to kill someone, preferably Danzou. She had just left the council room and the results would worse than Orochimaru. Not only was Sasuke getting off scot-free, but Naruto was being banished for defending himself from the Chidori and the Curse Mark. Life just wasn't fair.

Finally she reached Naruto's room. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard someone talking to him. She leaned in a little closer to hear what was going on.

**()()()()()()()()(YIPPIE)()()()()()()()()()**

_5 Minutes Earlier_

"Naruto... are you awake?" Naruto looked over to see his pink haired teammate and smiled lightly.

"I did it... Sakura-chan... I brought Sasuke-teme back... Like I.... promised...." Naruto said in gasps, obviously still in pain. Naruto saw depression in Sakura's eyes. "What's.... wrong...?" He asked.

"...I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said, causing the blonde boy to look at her confused.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anyth-"

"I shouldn't have asked you to bring him back." Sakura said suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But don't you love him?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked down, tears hitting the floor.

"I did Naruto.... I did.... but Ino snapped me out of it." Sakura answered. Naruto tilted his head, and then put it back in place due to pain.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I went to Ino after you left, and I saw her destroying her Sasuke Shrine. When I aske-"

"Sasuke Shrine? Now I've heard everything."

"Every fangirl of him has one. Anyways, when I asked her what she was doing, she told me she was destroying all feelings that she once had for the traitor. I snapped at her, and Ino replied that Sasuke was never going to have feelings for any of us. I was about to tell her that he thanked me for everything, but she said that no matter what, there were only two paths he could take now. Successfully escape to Orochimaru, or be brought back here and be imprisoned for life." Sakura stopped talking when the door opened.

"Sadly, there's a hidden path that the council found." Tsunade said, stepping into the door. Sakura turned to her and asked, "What do you mean? What other path could be taken by him?"

"The council is blaming the Curse Seal on what happened, and they're giving him immunity for all his crimes." Tsunade answered, causing Sakura to lose her tears, and see red.

"What?! They can't do that, can they?!" Sakura asked angrily. Tsunade nodded.

"Sarutobi gave the council too much power. They think that they rule the village." Tsunade explained. Sakura looked to Naruto.

"So everyone risked their lives for nothing what you're saying!" Sakura said, turning to the window.

"Not entirely. Their mission was to bring back the traitor, and they did so. Not only that, but I'll be making sure the Uchiha won't be doing anything except D-ranked missions for the next year if I can, and he'll be under ANBU watch 24/7." Tsunade said. Sakura lightened up after hearing that. She turned to Naruto.

"When you're out of the hospital, do you want to go get some ramen with me?" Sakura asked. Naruto stared at her, before grinning more than he ever had.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He finally had a date with Sakura!

"That's great. But I got to go for now. I have to talk to Ino about some stuff. Bye Naruto-kun!" Sakura said smiling, before leaving. Just as Sakura left, Tsunade's light smile turned grim. Naruto noticed this almost immediately and looked her in the eyes.

"What's the matter baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade wiped tears out of her eyes.

"That's not the only thing we discussed Naruto. We discussed your methods of beating Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"What...? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked to the ground, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"They voted on your banishment Naruto. They want you out of the village in 4 days." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes snapped open, tears beginning to form.

"Wha....What? Why?!" Naruto asked sadly, tears falling down his face.

"For using the Rasengan and the Kyuubi's power during the battle against Sasuke." Tsunade answered.

"But he used the Chidori and the Curse Seal! It was the only way I could survive!" Naruto yelled out. Tsunade shook her head.

"They're blaming the Curse Seal for it all. I'm sorry Naruto." Tsunade said, before leaving the room. As she walked away, she could hear him yelling and crying over the events.

"I really am, Naruto. I promise that this village will regret it." Tsunade whispered, before wiping the tears off her face and walking out with a straight face.

* * *

Naruto waited until Tsunade left before screaming out angrily. Tears now soaked the bed, and his screams could be heard throughout the village, but he didn't care. All of his hard work, all of his determination, everything was worthless now. He was being forced to leave the village; he lost any chance of becoming the best Hokage ever. All he could do now is cry.

* * *

**3 Days Later, Ichiraku Ramen**

Sakura sat on a stool, waiting for Naruto to arrive for their date. She was dressed up nicely, wearing a nice light red sweater with pink flowers covering it, and light pink pants. She had a flower in her hair, which was put into a ponytail.

She heard someone sit next to her and saw someone she didn't want to see.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning away. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm here.... to apologize. The council was telling the truth, the Curse Seal was controlling me!" Sasuke tried to explain. Sakura turned and glared at him.

"Kakashi sealed it. The only way it would work is if you activated it yourself!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke winced at the venom in her voice.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to say, but Sakura beat him to it.

"No Sasuke! Don't bother trying, because I won't believe anything you say anymore! Just leave!" Sakura yelled at him angrily.

"Will you just listen to what I have to say?!" Sasuke asked, standing up.

"No! Listen Sasuke, just because the council believe that the Curse Seal is to blame, doesn't mean I will! Just go away!" Sakura yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I hope you enjoy your evening with Naruto. When you see him, tell him I'm sorry for destroying his dreams. I shouldn't have said anything to the council." Sasuke said, before leaving. Sakura stared at his back, wondering one thing.

'_What does he mean_?'

"Sakura." She turned around to see Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-ku... Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, seeing that was depressed, instead of happy. Naruto looked at her, then back to the ground.

"Sakura-chan... I was banished." Sakura's eyes snapped open.

"W-why?" Sakura asked.

"For using the Rasengan and.... something else, against Sasuke." Naruto answered. Sakura stared at him, before her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell to her knees.

"N-no.... Please.... No!" Sakura yelled, crying and pounding into the ground with her fists. She stopped for a second to sob, and then continued.

"Sakura-chan. I want to be with all of my friends one last time. Could we..."

"Yeah. Everyone should be able to see you one last time. Let's go." Sakura said, getting up and walking with Naruto to find their friends, taking his hand for what would be the first and last time for a long time.

* * *

Naruto walked home by himself, after telling everyone about his banishment. When everyone asked what the other thing was, Naruto sighed, and told them the truth about the Kyuubi. He looked back at that moment.

*Flashback*

_Naruto sat down and looked at everyone._

"_The Kyuubi wasn't killed." Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him._

"_What? But... then what happened to the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked._

"_The Yondaime wasn't able to kill of the Kyuubi, so he called the Shinigami and traded his life to seal the Kyuubi-"_

"_Into you." Shikamaru finished. Everyone looked over to him, then back at Naruto, who was nodding slowly. He expected everyone to call him demon, and walk away. Instead, he heard... crying?_

"_Why you?" Ino asked._

"_I don't know. I wish I did though." Naruto answered, still slightly shocked that they hadn't left yet._

"_So, that's why people hated you. They thought you were the Kyuubi yourself." Tenten said. Naruto once again nodded. He heard footsteps and realized that they were about to leave. That was, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Lee._

"_How unyouthful! How can they not know that you are the jailor of the beast, not the beast yourself?" Lee asked loudly. Everyone nodded, causing Naruto to stare at them all. He looked down, as to make sure no one saw him crying._

"_Thank you everyone..." Naruto said._

_*Flashback End*_

Naruto sighed happily. At least his friends still liked him even knowing his secret. He continued walking down the road to his apartment. He started running when he saw the smoke.

He stopped in front of his apartment to see it burning to the ground. Naruto began to run forward, but was stopped by a silver haired Jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto... I'm sorry..." Kakashi said quietly, looking at the burning building.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto looked at the open gate in front of him. As of now he was no longer a Leaf Ninja. He was no longer the demon of Konoha as the civilians called him. He was now just Naruto Uzumaki, a traveling boy that no longer had a goal to accomplish. He looked back at his friends. Behind his friends were the civilians that decided to show up and mock him.

"Oh look at the mighty future Hokage. Serves you right monster!"

"Go die in a hole!"

"I wish the council executed you instead of this!"

Naruto glared at them all, and turned around. No longer was he friendly to the Leaf. He was only friendly to his friends now.

"I wish you the best of luck Naruto." Neji said, after he had turned around to glare at the civilians.

"Same here." Chouji continued to look at the civilians with glaring eyes. Every one of his friends continued to say the same until it came down to Sakura and Hinata.

"Goodbye Naruto. Good luck on the road. Maybe we'll be run into you during a mission." Sakura said, trying to smile. Naruto nodded.

"Let's hope." Naruto said, giving a light smile. Sakura gave him a peck on the cheek and moved back to the rest of his friends. Naruto blushed lightly, before turning to Hinata.

"Goodbye Hinata. I'm glad we could be friends... to a point." Naruto said. Hinata nodded, before giving him a hug. She moved back to her friends, face pitch red. Naruto turned away.

"Well, I guess that's it." Naruto said.

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you." Naruto finished, walking down the road. The road he would never walk on again.

Or would he?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Poor Naruto got banished. I really dislike the council. At least I made Sakura actually good in this story. In so many stories like this, Sakura bashes on Naruto for bringing back Sasuke almost dead. Wouldn't Sakura be thankful for Naruto bringing Sasuke back no matter what? That WAS the promise he made.**

**On another note, I am thoroughly shocked at the attention story is getting. This story has only been on for less than a week, yet my ToS story has been on for at least a month and a half, yet this story is already doing better than it. I guess it's due to the amount of fans for each.**

**Some random stuff to add in:**

**Quote: To Test a Man's Strength, push him of a cliff, and watch him climb back up.**

**Problem with the Manga: How many chapters has Hinata's confession been ignored for? I lost count after FOURTY!!!**

**Next chapter will involve a fight. A big fight for that matter. I'll try my best. And expect a... 2-4 year time skip. Review!**


	3. Devastation and Outcasts

**Hello again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It has a sad point in it. But expect a fight in it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto.... or Chuck Norris for that matter. Because no one can own Chuck Norris. He owns you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wave Country (3 Years Later)**

It was chaos. That was all to be said about the Wave Country.

The Sound Ninja had assaulted the Wave due to the fact that they refused to sell to their ninja. They slaughtered anyone that got in their way, and made it so that everyone was in their path. They weren't giving any mercy.

They stopped at the town square, and stared into the eyes of the 137 remaining civilians. Only fifteen of them had weapons out. Inari was one of them.

Inari was scared, yes. But, he promised Naruto that he'd protect the country. And he would, or he would die trying! One of the ninja looked to him, and chuckled at him.

"Well well. What do we have here? A little boy trying to play hero huh? Well kid, this isn't a game. This if life. And yours is almost up." The ninja said, grabbing Inari by the shirt, and lifting him to eyesight. He took out a Kunai and twirled it around his finger. Inari glared at him, not showing any of the true fear in his eyes.

"You won't be able to. Naruto-niisan will save me!" Inari said, spitting at the man's face. The sound shinobi wiped his face with his sleeve, and brought the Kunai backwards.

"I doubt it. No one can save you now!"

"Is that so?" The man turned to a burning building. His eyes widened at the sight. Three people stood on separate wooden posts. Each wore the same outfit, the uniform you would normally see ANBU wear, along with a black and red mask.

"W-Who are you?!" The ninja yelled, dropping Inari and retreating back to his fellow companions.

"My name isn't important to a dead man. But if it makes you feel better, we're called the Outcasts." The man said again, before appearing in front of the shinobi group with his two allies.

"Ready?" Was the last thing the sound ninja heard, before a sword pierced his throat.

~~__~~

**Leaf Village: Hokage's Office**

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the mission report. Another mission for a missing-nin; Failed. It was the 25th one in the past year alone. It started about a year after Naruto had been banished. What was worse was that higher ranked missions were slowly starting to go missing while they were being sent to the village. And several times, a missing-nin was caught completing one! Whatever was going on, those two problems were connected somehow. Someone was gathering up missing-nin and they were taking their missions. They had to be dealt with.

She turned towards the door and saw Shizune there, almost out of breath.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"We just got a distress call from Wave! Orochimaru sent ninja to attack them!" Shizune gasped. Tsunade snapped her head to an ANBU that was hidden in a corner.

"I want Team 7 and Team 8 here ASAP!" Tsunade yelled. The ANBU nodded, and disappeared. After word of Naruto's banishment hit the public, the Leaf began to get political problems. Suna terminated their alliance and threatened to declare war on them. The spring country (normally called Snow country) wanted nothing to do with them, and the Wave refused to sell them products. Tsunade wanted the best for their village, and if Naruto managed to return here, he would still want connections to the Wave.

__~~__~~__

Team 7 and Team 8 continued sprinting through the forest path. Sasuke and Sakura had been two of the members that freed the Wave country, the other two being Kakashi, and Naruto. So they were immensely worried for the people's safety.

Despite what the council wanted, Tsunade wasn't letting the Uchiha get away with what he did. She had him stay as a genin for a year, before he was giving permission to attempt the Chuunin Exams, as well as only allowing him D-ranked missions for half a year. What had surprised everyone was that he accepted the punishment. He was apparently sorry for what he did, though no one believed him. Well, except the civilian council.

But no one really cares about them, now do we?

No one could tell, but Kakashi was as worried as the next. For the Sound to attack Wave without a good reason was ridiculous. They wanted something. The question for this was simple: What did they want?

Kurenai was thinking the same thing as Kakashi. She was also hoping that there were little to no casualties. Sadly though, with the Sound, there was a better chance of Chouji dieting.

Kiba was excited that he was finally on a mission of importance. At the same time, both he and Akamaru were worried about the fact that Orochimaru would bother with the Wave. To him, it sounded like a trap.

Both Hinata and Shino were quiet. They did however, feel sorry for the citizens in the wave.

Not allowing them to stop, everyone picked up the pace. They had to get there quickly.

__~~__~~__Game__~~__~~__

**Wave Country**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. As they walked through the remains of a recently built arc to the bridge, all they could see was destruction. The bridge had been blown to pieces, all that was left of it was a plaque, which read: "The Great Naruto Bridge. In Honour of the Ninja that gave us courage.:"

They leapt over the remains and continued walking through the village. The smell of burning flesh was spread throughout the fishing village. Buildings were on the ground, still burning. Crows flew in the air above them, waiting for their meal to begin. Not one inch of ground was spared from blood or flesh. Hinata looked away to avoid getting sick. Kiba covered his and Akamaru's nose to avoid the stench of decaying flesh and death.

"Th-this is.... awful..." Sakura managed to breathe out, checking a body on the ground for any pulse. She shook her head, and stood back up. She looked around and ran for another body. She knelt down next to what seemed to be a boy no older than 15, and checked for any pulse. She shook her head yet again.

"There are too many injuries on the rest of the bodies, they would've died regardless." Kurenai announced, looking at a group of bodies that had various kunai stuck in them, mainly in vital organs.

Sakura nodded, and returned to the group to continue into the village.

______~~~~~~______

Just as they neared the town square, Kiba held his hand out. Everyone looked at him.

"This place has the scent of death, but it's... different. People other than those who lived here had died." Kiba whispered. Everyone turned to Hinata. She nodded and activated her doujutsu.

"Byakugan." Hinata announced in a whisper. Veins surrounded her pearl-like eyes as she looked around the area. She stopped at one body and noticed the one thing that was different.

"The ninja of the Sound died here." Hinata whispered, causing everyone to look at her with wide eyes.

"From who...?" Sasuke asked.

"That'd be us." Everyone jumped backwards and saw what seemed to be an ANBU with a black and red mask. There were two people behind him, wearing the same uniform.

"Are there any survivors from here?" Kakashi asked. The man in front stared at him.

"It's none of your concern Leaf Ninja. Return to your village." He demanded coldly, walking away, his two henchmen behind him. Sasuke glared at him.

"You have no right to command us what to do! Tell us what happened here before we have to use force!" Sasuke yelled. The man stopped and turned to him.

"I'd like to see you try Duck Butt." The man stated coolly, and continued to walk away. Sasuke started forming hand seals.

"I gave you a choice! _**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**_" Sasuke yelled, blasting a burst of flames towards the foe. The man leapt over the fire like it was nothing.

"Outcasts! Return Assault!" The man yelled out. The two people nodded and dashed towards a group of people.

* * *

Kakashi leapt over the person's attack as he glared at Sasuke. He followed procedure too much. Kakashi landed and attempted to strike a punch. The person grabbed the punch with ease and sent a knee towards his face. Kakashi tilted his head back and slipped his hand out of the attacker's grip. He landed and sidestepped a powerful kick.

"_**Gatsuuga!**_" The man flipped out of the way just in time to avoid the dual assault from Kiba and Akamaru. He landed to be kicked in the face by Kakashi. He flew back and hit a broken wall. Kiba smirked at Kakashi.

"Nice teamwork!" Kiba announced. Kakashi nodded, not letting his eye leave the wall.

"Yes, that was real impressive. I may have to get serious." Said a... woman's voice? Kiba snapped his head to the wall to only see feathers.

"Feathers? What?" Kiba managed to ask. Kakashi shrugged.

"It seems that our opponent isn't a guy afterall." Kakashi stated. An agitated voice was heard from around them.

"Every time someone learns that I'm a woman, they seem to take me less seriously. Well, until I get the orders, I can only use basic jutsu and taijutsu. Bring it!" The girl yelled, appeared in front of Kiba. Before he could respond, he received a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him flying through several walls, before hitting the ground near a tree.

Kakashi looked to his opponent. She said that she couldn't use jutsu right? That rule didn't apply to him though. He began forming hand seals. The girl chuckled.

"So you wanna play like that huh? This'll be fun!" She announced as she began forming different seals. Kakashi's lone eye widened at this action. Didn't she say-

"And I said I could use BASIC jutsu. Like this one! _**Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!**_" She cried out. Kakashi continued to make hand seals. He had to finish this jutsu before she used the mist to her advantage.

"_**Wind Style: Gr-**_" He was interrupted by a successful knee into his face, sending him up into the air. The girl sighed.

"I was hoping for more of a fight Kakashi." She said, dispelling her jutsu and turning away.

"Is that so? Well, I aim to please." She snapped her head around to see Kakashi and Kiba standing together, Kiba charging a large amount of chakra, and Kakashi holding a full powered Raikiri in his hand. The girl gulped slightly, then smiled under her mask.

"Time to have a little fun!" She said, rushing forward. Kakashi nodded to Kiba, then dashed towards the girl, Raikiri in hand.

--__--__--__--__--

The man flipped over Kurenai, and attempted a kick at Shino's face. Shino blocked the foot, and grabbed the leg of the man, hoping to end it early. The man bent back, placing both hands on the ground, and shot his other foot into his stomach. He back flipped away from the two shinobi. As he landed, he noticed that there was someone missing from their group. The Hyuuga! He forced chakra into his legs, pushing himself away from the Gentle Fist user.

"Do you see what kind of situation you're in? I am a master of Genjutsu, keeping you away from my students, Hinata can keep you away from close-ranged fighting, and Shino with his bugs will force you to keep moving, giving you no time to use jutsu." Kurenai stated. The man sighed.

"And? I couldn't use my jutsu if I wanted to. Direct orders not to use any... unique jutsu. And that's the only kind I got. Big deal. I can still beat you guys." The man said, pulling out various weapons. Kurenai sighed. She expected that much. What she didn't expect was the man to whip the weapons over their heads, and dash at them head on.

Shino sighed and called out his bugs. When they retreated from his body, they chased after the weapons that were thrown above him.

"What?" Shino asked, stunned at the events. He turned around to see a fist right in front of him.

"The weapons were covered with a special scent. It attracts all bugs. I thought ahead, maybe you should've as well." The man stated, before his fist made contact, with enough force to knock Shino unconscious. And it did, as Shino flew into a tree, and hit the ground, knocked out. Hinata gasped, as she watched Shino go flying. Before she knew it, the man was in front of him.

"Your turn, Hyuuga!" He yelled. Just as he was about to make contact with her, Kurenai appeared in front of him, grabbing his arms, and staring into his eyes.

"I warned you about my Genjutsu." Kurenai stated. The man chuckled lightly.

"I know. And I should've warned you about mine." The man said. Kurenai's eyes widened.

'When did he-?' She released her Genjutsu and let go of the fake man. She put her hands into a seal and whispered, "Kai."

She looked back up and flew back as the fake punched her in the face. Just before she lost conscious, she heard the man say one last thing.

"Then again, I can't use Genjutsu so there would be no point in saying I can." Then she was out. The man sighed.

"So much for a challenge. Now what? Wait... Oh crap! The Hyuuga!" The man gasped, beginning to look around franticly. Where was sh-

"_**Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!**_" He heard from behind him. He turned around just in time to see her in breathing distance.

"Two Palms!" Hinata cried, hitting two chakra points of the unknown man. He gasped out in pain as she continued her assault, each strike closing a chakra point, ending with Sixty Four strikes, sending him flying back, chakra unusable. Hinata took this moment to gasp. That was her first time being able to accomplish all Sixty Four Palms.

"Ugh... Not.... Bad..." She heard the man say, taking a breath of air after each word.

"B-b-but how?" Hinata asked to herself. He smirked.

"I would.... tell you but.... I'd be breaking the rules. Sorry." The man said, standing up. Hinata felt her world collapsing. She had failed afterall. The man noticed her pain.

"But, if it's a consolation, I was only able to stop the last 10 palms. The rest hit successfully." He said truthfully. Hinata looked at him with a confused look.

"W-Why are you encouraging me? Aren't we enemies?" Hinata asked. The man shook his head.

"I'm doing this in self-defence. If I stopped fighting though, I'd get in crap. So I gotta keep fighting." The man said, sprinting towards Hinata. She nodded, reactivating her Byakugan and preparing herself for a fight.

* * *

The leader jumped away to avoid a fireball from the Uchiha, and was forced to duck in order to avoid a punch from Sakura. He turned around and kneed her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Immediately, he sidestepped a kick and turned around to block a rabbit punch from Sasuke. He jumped backwards, and shot several kunai towards him. Sasuke whipped out a katana and deflected the majority of them. One nicked his cheek, and the other got stuck in his right arm. Sasuke pulled out the kunai carelessly, and winced in the sudden pain.

The leader smirked under his mask, which was quickly whipped off when he received a punch to the face by Sakura. He flew back and landed with his feet on a collapsed tree, before pushing chakra into his feet, boosting him towards them. He landed in between the two, sliding his foot on the ground. Sasuke jumped over it, and Sakura grabbed it as it came by, whipping the man into the water. Sakura sighed.

"I guess that's it." Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head.

"He isn't done yet. Get ready." Sasuke ordered. Sakura glanced at him, before nodding and looking back to the water, along with the man with.... twenty copies of himself!?

"Shadow Clone?!" Sakura gasped. The man nodded.

"Yep. I'm not holding back!" The leader yelled, sprinting forwards, his clones following him. Sakura punched the ground, causing a small fissure, dispersing five of the clones quickly. Sakura blocked a punch, and flipped over three other clones, pulling out a kunai as she landed. She whipped around, the kunai slashing into two clones, and chucked the kunai into the crowd, destroying one more. Only three clones in her group remained.

Two of the clones dashed forward while the other began to make hand seals. Sakura's eyes widened.

'I never knew Shadow Clones could do that!' Sakura thought, hastily pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the clone that remained at the back. The clone sighed.

"Too late. _**Wind Style: Cyclone Drill Jutsu!**_" The clone yelled, and blocked the kunai with a small cyclone that surrounded its hand. He sprinted past the two other clones and thrust its hand forward. Sakura ducked beneath the hand and punched the clone in the gut. The moment the clone dispersed, Sakura was on the other two. She made quick work of the remaining clones and went to help Sasuke, who had taken care of the clones and was fighting on par with the real man.

Sasuke ducked beneath a roundhouse kick and threw a punch at the man's stomach. The man jumped back, only to be punched in the face by Sakura, sending him backwards into a wall. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked. Sakura glared at him.

"Well, unlike you, I had to earn my strength, not have it given to me with the Sharingan!" Sakura retorted. Sasuke sighed.

"You had Tsunade as a teacher." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Make me." Sasuke replied casually. Sakura held out a fist.

"I will!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's face turned red as she punched the Uchiha over the head.

"Are you two done yet?" They turned to see the man was once again standing up. Sasuke and Sakura both got into a fighting stance. The man looked to his comrades.

"You are given permission! Use all force necessary to stop your opponents!" He announced throughout the battlefield. Sasuke and Sakura turned to him.

"You guys are about to feel a lot of pain. Funny thing is, is that if you the duck hadn't opened his mouth, this never would have had to happen. Now get ready! _**Demon Fox Merge! 3-Tails!**_" The leader yelled.

* * *

"Let's finish this. No more playing around! _**Angelic Arts: Activate!**_" The girl cried out.

* * *

"Sorry Hyuuga-san. But orders are orders. Be thankful we don't want to start a war, we can't kill you. Get ready! _**Crystal Arts: Activate!**_" The man said to Hinata.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was a success. And I dunno if you would call this a cliff hanger or not, but I have a good explanation. All of my Jutsu lists for the Outcasts aren't here. I'll get them tomorrow and write them onto a document! I promise on my life... or my PS3.... or Wii.... or Laptop.... or DS.... I'm a gamer. So sue me!**

**On another note: I COMPLETED THIS CHAPTER IN A DAY!!! W00T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARTY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!!!!!!!**


	4. Remourless Battle

**Okay, so I was supposed to get my Jutsu list today, but I pulled something and couldn't go get it. So for the first bit of it, I'm going just off memory. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. I'll go on a rant later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**(DR. OCTAGONAPUS BLARRRRGHHH!!!)**

**Wave Country (Hinata Vs Gem User)**

Hinata stared at him.

"I do not wish to fight you." She said calmly. The man nodded.

"I agree. It seems pointless." The man stated. She got herself into a fighting stance.

"We have no choice now do we?" Hinata asked, preparing to dash towards him at the slightest moment of weakness.

"Sadly, we don't. We can't kill you though. Too idiotic, and Leader-san would be mad at us three." He stated. Hinata lowered her guard.

"What? Isn't he-"Hinata pointed to the one attacking Sasuke and Sakura, "-Your leader....right?" Hinata asked. The man shook his head.

"He's just a co-leader. He has a possibility of becoming leader though." He explained. Hinata looked over to him, noticing that the man had lowered his guard. She was about to sprint towards to end it, but taking this man down without a fair fight seemed... wrong. He turned back.

"We should start fighting." She said, and he nodded, getting into a stance. Hinata followed suit. Without any second thoughts, she sprinted towards the man, palm out in front of her. The man sighed and formed several hand seals.

Right as her palm was about to hit him, he whispered the name of his jutsu.

"_**Crystal Art: Diamond Guard.**_" Was what he whispered. Hinata's Gentle Fist hit him. And he didn't respond.

"What?" Hinata asked, more of a statement then a question.

"I used one of my unique Ninja arts. It's my Kekkei Genkai, Gem Control. I can turn my body into diamond or any other kind of gem really. And I can use those gems for my attacks too. Like this for example. _**Crystal Art: Crystal Storm!**_" The man yelled. Shining winds blasted into Hinata, sending her flying backwards. The moment the attack made contact, she noticed the crystals in the jutsu.

Hinata now knew several things:

This man could turn himself into diamonds to defend himself from her Gentle Fist. It was pointless.

The man could have killed her then but didn't, meaning that he was only trying to knock her out.

The man fighting Sasuke and Sakura now had three tails flailing behind him.

Due to #3, she knew who it was.

She had to end this now.

She dashed towards the man, with the same intent as him.

* * *

**(Kakashi and Kiba vs Angelic Arts User)**

"_**Angelic Arts: Heaven's Justice!**_" The girl cried from the sky. Kakashi and Kiba took their separate paths, aiming to not only avoid the jutsu, but to get the girl to the ground. Kakashi threw several Kunai towards her. The floating angel sighed with disappointment as she simply did a back flip in the sky to avoid them.

"_**Gatsuuga!**_" She flew to the right in order to avoid the attack, launching her own weapons towards them. Kakashi lifted his headband, and almost immediately, swung out a kunai to deflect every single projectile. The girl tilted her head.

"Huh... why didn't you use that in the first place, Kakashi?" She asked curiously. Kakashi began charging up a Raikiri in his hand.

"Because now you can't move." Kakashi stated. The girl sighed in annoyance.

"You're kidding me right?" She attempted move... and failed.

"W-What?! When did you...?" She trailed off. Kiba smirked.

"When you avoided my Gatsuuga. You flew right into the ninja wire." Kiba taunted her while smirking. That smirk disappeared immediately when feathers started falling to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Kiba yelled. The girl's KI seemed to rise at that point.

"_**Angelic Art: Feather Clone Jutsu.**_ I hope you guys enjoy this little distraction." She answered, and with that she turned her attention to breaking free of the ninja wire, while her clones began to do the dirty work.

Kiba sidestepped a kick from one of the clones, and slid his foot on the ground, sending several clones flying. He stood back into his fighting stance, and just as quickly, the clones were destroyed with ease. He turned back to the angel girl, only to find more clones.

"You've gotta be kidding me. We've got our work cut out for us, huh Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement and got ready to continue fighting.

Kakashi was simply dashing through the clones, with his already made Raikiri. It disappointed him to no end about how weak the clones were. There had to be some kind of catch. He realized it the moment more feathers hit the ground from the girl struggling to break free. He turned to Kiba.

"Kiba! Every time her feathers hit the ground, they turn into clones!" Kakashi yelled out. Kiba nodded, as he roundhouse kicked several clones. He rolled to the side. As he landed in a kneeling position, he shot out several shuriken towards the angel. The girl looked over and gulped.

"Damn it all! I guess I got no choice." She said. Just as the shuriken were about to hit her, she flapped her wings immensely, feathers floating to the ground.

"_**Angelic Art: Feather Barrage!**_" She yelled. The feathers changed direction and deflected the shuriken away. She finally got free of the trap and flew upwards. She took out her chakrams and got ready to continue the fight. She whipped her chakrams towards Kiba and began chanting. Kiba jumped over the first one, but due to his actions, he wasn't able to stop the second one from slicing into his arm.

"You ready for this? _**Song of Angels: Kami's Judgement!**_" She announced, voice spreading through the field. Kiba looked up at her from the ground and rubbed his eyes hurriedly. He could've sworn he saw Kami behind her. His thoughts were interrupted when a giant beam of light struck the ground in front of him. He flipped onto his feet and jumped out of the attack's range.

Kakashi was not so lucky. He had been too busy fighting off the hoard of clones to even notice the chant. He was struck by a stray beam, and went sent off flying. Kiba ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was still breathing normally, and was just unconscious. He turned to face the girl.

"Looks like it's just you and me, angel-freak." Kiba stated. The girl rolled her eyes from underneath her mask.

"Nice insult mutt. But in case you haven't realized yet, it's pointless. Kakashi of the Sharingan is now out of commission. You have no chance of winning." She told him. Kiba only smirked.

"You aren't the only one with tricks up their sleeves." Kiba yelled out. She laughed.

"Oh please! The only way you'll have a chance of beating me is if I'm on the ground. Good luck doing that."

"You know, I wonder where my dog happened to run off to." It was at that statement that she widened her eyes at. How did forget about his dog?! She turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by Akamaru. She shoved the big dog off of her and rolled back onto her feet. She took a look at her wings and noticed that they were almost useless now.

"Ugh... You're a pain in the ass you know that mutt?" The girl asked. Kiba smirked.

"Big deal. _**Gatsuuga!**_" Kiba and Akamaru started spinning towards her. Instead of dodging it like Kiba expected she began focusing chakra into her palm.

"_**Angel Sphere!**_" She cried, slamming the now pink sphere of chakra into the spinning duo. After a minute of that clash, all three went flying backwards, all on the verge of unconsciousness. Kiba looked up into the sky.

'I guess this battle was a failure. But at least I proved to her that I'm not useless.' Kiba thought, before taking a nice long nap.

'Making that boy angry was fun!' Were the girl's thoughts before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Three-Tailed vs. Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura bent back to avoid two of the tails, grabbing the third one and dragging the man towards her. She cocked back to fist only to have it grabbed by one of his dodged tails. She pried her arm free, but not before the man kneed her in the face. She went flying backwards, to be caught by Sasuke. He put her down, and ran forward. He jumped to the side in order to avoid one of the tails, slid along the ground to avoid the second, and like Sakura, grabbed the third tail.

However, he didn't do what Sakura did. He pulled the man towards him, but let go of the tail and jumped above the other two tails. As the man got beneath, he dropped his leg, slamming his face into the ground. The man placed his hands on the ground, and shot his feet into Sasuke's face, sending him into a tree. Sasuke landed with his feet on the tree itself, launching himself back into the fray.

The man ducked underneath a kick, bringing his fist up for an uppercut. Sasuke tilted his head back, and rolled away. Sakura jumped over Sasuke, bringing her fist down at the man. The man sidestepped it, and pulled out a kunai. Sakura smashed into the ground, kicking the man in the face. Just as the man went flying, he brought his kunai up and cut into her leg. Sakura winced in pain. As the man was sent flying, Sakura began to heal her wound.

She had been training under Tsunade for the years Naruto was banished. Thinking about the boy made her upset no matter the situation.

Sakura forced chakra into her legs to slide away from the punch that would've knocked her out. She threw several shuriken towards the man, who blocked them simply.

"Now Sasuke!" The man turned around just in time to block a roundhouse kick. He sighed.

"Never yell out your plans pinkie." He stated, before grabbing Sasuke's leg and tossing him into the water.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out. The man was on her immediately. He cocked back his fist.

"This fight is over." He stated.

* * *

_**Hinata vs. Gem User**_

Hinata sidestepped the pillar of Emerald, and tried to shut down his Chakra Points yet again. The man leaped back and began making hand signs.

"_**Crystal Art: Onyx Tendrils.**_" He yelled out. Dark tentacles flew out of the ground and attempted to wrap around Hinata. Hinata hit all of them with her Gentle Fist. She flipped over him, and attempted to shut down his nervous system. He blocked them with his Diamond arm, kicked upwards. Hinata landed on the leg, and swiped her foot along his face, knocking him back. He landed on his feet, and sprinted towards her. Hinata jumped back to avoid a rabbit punch, and retaliated with another shot of her Gentle Fist. And yet again, she failed to hurt him.

He grabbed her arm, and shot her over his shoulder. Hinata landed on her feet as well, only to be shot back up into the air by an Emerald pillar. The man was in the air behind her almost immediately. Hinata tried to punch him in the face but it was blocked. He kicked her downwards onto the ground. She groaned lightly. The man sighed.

"You were a good opponent Hyuuga." He turned around only to be punched in the face by a red eyed Jonin. He flew back into a tree.

"When did you...?" He started only to be kicked in the chest by Shino.

"You did hit me. But Kurenai-sensei had activated a Genjutsu. She knew from the start you were bluffing. You never touched her." Shino stated. The man glared at him.

"I'm not done yet!" He yelled. Kurenai chuckled.

"Considering your chakra is being drained by Shino's bugs, I would believe so. We will not kill you however, as you gave Hinata the same promise. Tell us though, what were you three doing here?" Kurenai asked. The man sighed.

"We were here to help the villagers. They give us some resources and missions, and we protect them. Even if we didn't get those, we'd still help out. It's the Outcast Code Of Honour." The man answered. Kurenai stared at him.

"The Outcasts?" The man turned to the side.

"Another code is to never reveal information about the Outcasts. I don't break my promises." The man said. Kurenai nodded. If that was how it was then she wouldn't bug him about it.

"Very well." Kurenai said. He nodded.

"Thanks." He said, before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked cautiously.

"Going to collect my friend." He said, running off towards the female member.

* * *

_**Three-Tailed vs. Sasuke and Sakura**_

The man was about to punch to. About to. He wasn't fast enough though.

"CHIDORI!!!" He turned to see Sasuke dashing towards him and Sakura. If he moved, then she would die. He grabbed onto the pink haired banshee and leapt out of reach. He put her down and charged at him again. Sasuke wasn't giving him a chance.

"NOT THIS TIME!!!!" Sasuke yelled. He then saw something that answered all his questions in the palm of his opponent's hand.

"RASENGAN!" The man yelled. Sakura stared with wide eyes as the attack's name was called out.

The two moves clashed. It didn't seem like anything would happen. Then the attacks blew up, sending both the man and Sasuke flying. The difference was that, the masked man was no longer masked. Sakura saw spiked blonde locks, and whiskers on the man's cheeks.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. A man appeared behind her without her noticing. She did however, notice the people that appeared behind her conscious allies. She heard one thing before she was out.

"We won't hurt you. I promise."

* * *

_**And that ends the grand fight! I got my jutsu list back.... though all I really needed it for was for the angel fight.**_

_**Quote of the day... er... chapter: Meh.**_

_**Rant: KISHI IS IGNORING HINATA'S CONFESSION.... wait... I used that last time.... Ermm...... Look, a kitty!!!**_

_**Next time: The Outcasts are revealed. An alliance is formed.... and broken right after.**_

_**ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A SINGLE DAY!!!!! YAHOOOOOO!!!! *does little jig***_


	5. The Outcasts

**I am finally writing this chapter. Just let me know if I am missing an's' in any of my words, my keyboard seems to have problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. End of Story.**

**Unknown Area**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She kept her breath calm, as she surveyed the area she was in. To her it looked like a room from the Konoha (sp?) Hospital. There were several differences however. One of the biggest of those differences was that the walls were bumpy, as if this was a cave. She heard the door open and closed her eyes enough to be considered to be asleep, yet open enough to see who the person was.

The person that walked in was a girl with what looked to be blondish hair and crystal blue eyes. Freckles covered her pale face. From the view Sakura had to deal with, she could identify that the girl was wearing a nurse's uniform. The girl looked towards her and sighed.

"I can tell that you're faking pinkie." She stated casually. Sakura opened her eyes all the way and sat up. She could now see that the nurse had a scar on her left cheek. The girl seemed to notice where her eyes were staring at, as she began talking.

"I had a slight accident. But that's all in the past. My name is Hokaru Okinami. It's a pleasure it meet you." She said, bowing lightly. Sakura looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry to be blunt, but where am I, and where are my friends?" Sakura asked. Hokaru put on a small smile.

"You're at the Outcast Hideout. And your friends are in other rooms. You're the fourth one to wake up." She answered. Sakura stared at her.

"Outcasts?" Sakura asked. Hokaru turned to a table nearby.

"The Outcasts is a group of people that were abandoned by their family, were taken away from their family by that Snake Freak, or people that were wrongly accused." Hokaru explained, grabbing several items from the table. Sakura stared at her.

"Wrongly accused? Wait... are you talking about missing-nin?!" Sakura napped. Hokaru looked over.

"Yeah. Not all missing-nin are missing-nin because of doing a bad thing. Some are banished and called missing-nin because of doing something the ruler of the country does not like. For example, the Tsuchikage banished a girl named Kaya and classed her a missing-nin because she healed one of your shinobi without permission. We go and find the missing-nin, then question them to see what they did. We can tell if someone's lying or not, so we know exactly what the person did. If we class them as wrongly accused, we give them the chance to leave, or join us. If they are guilty, we turn them in. Simple as that." Hokaru explained. Sakura nodded.

"Shouldn't you have waited until everyone was awake to explain that to me?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, the leader will be explaining that to everyone else." Hokaru answered. Sakura looked down.

"You mean Naruto? And why did he attack us?" Sakura asked. Hokaru looked at her.

"Naruto-san isn't the leader Sakura, close to that though. And like I said, it'll all be explained when everyone else it awake." Hokaru answered yet again. Sakura nodded.

"I just have to check you for any injuries. It'll only take a second Sakura." Hokaru said. Sakura nodded, thinking about the information she had just been given. She sighed, still wondering about why Naruto had attacked them.

"Okay then. You just have a few bruises from the fight, nothing more. Should heal up soon. Until your friends are fully recovered though, you will have to stay here at the base. Our leader does not want you and your friends to be returning home while injured. So until then, you'll be staying in some of the free rooms. If you could please follow me." Hokaru said, leaving the room. Sakura nodded and followed her.

* * *

Sakura sat down on her bed, in between the beds that Hinata and Kurenai would be using. She had found out that Hinata, Sasuke and Kurenai had woken up before her, and Shino had woken up on the way to her room. Hinata and Kurenai were both waiting for Kiba to wake up, with one the other Outcasts, a girl named Hana Mitsune. Apparently she had been the one to fight Kiba and Kakashi, and wanted to make sure she didn't overdo it. When she left, they seemed to be getting along.

Shino was outside with the person they fought, looking at the scenery. The man they had fought was named Joel Harhpe. He had apparently wanted to apologize to the bug user for a punch he had given him to the face. Sasuke was in his room, checking to see if all his stuff was there. She couldn't help but sigh at the fact that Sasuke was the cause for all this, and was most likely the reason that Naruto had attacked in the first place. If only he had kept his cool and-

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. She turned to the door to see Hokaru standing there, still in outfit. The only difference was that she had a little kitten sitting on her shoulder.

"Everybody is awake now. Go to your friend's hospital room. Everyone is gathering there for an explanation." Hokaru said, before rushing off. Sakura nodded to no one, and got up to leave.

--__--__--__--__

Sakura looked at the man that was sitting against the wall, with Naruto and another at his side.

The man wore the same outfit as the people they fought at the Wave, with slight differences. The outfit he wore had rugged shoulder pads, as well as a black cape on his back. The man had yellow eyes that seemed to glow, along with light brown hair. She could only see his bangs however, as he was wearing a plain black bandana. On his hips was some kind of weapon that she had never seen before.

The girl to his left had the same outfit as the other on, without the cape. Instead, she had a scythe strapped onto her back. The scythe was one of a kind to be blunt, spikes were all over it. The tip itself was stained red. She had green eyes and just like the male, light brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders.

The man stood up, causing everyone to look at him.

"Ninja of the Leaf, I am Zack Kitsune, leader of the Outcasts." He announced. Kakashi tilted his head over to him.

"I see. Is there any reason you are keeping us here, as well as healing us?" Kakashi asked, getting straight to the point.

"The reason I am allowing you to stay here to heal has two parts. The first part is that this is an apology for what happened at the Wave, involving Naruto, Hana, and Joel to fight you and your companions Kakashi-san. I have heard the story, but I had not given any orders as to keep our reasoning for helping out the citizens of Wave." Zack answered. Kakashi nodded. Kurenai turned her head towards Zack.

"And what exactly was your reason?" Kurenai asked curiously. The girl stepped forward.

"Zack-teme sent those three to help, because we are allied with them. We would've helped either way, but this was out reason." The girl answered.

"I see... What exactly was the second reason that you helped us?" Sasuke asked, glaring towards the leader of the Outcasts, who returned his own glare.

"I would like you to return a letter to the Hokage, asking for an alliance. The Outcasts are a mighty force, but our opposition, Orochimaru, has the upper hand." Zack answered casually. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Tsunade-sama would ally herself and the village, to a group of missing-nin that live in a cave." Sasuke scoffed. Before he could blink, Zack was in front of him, one of his weapons in his hand. Sakura stared at the odd weapon, before standing up.

"I apologize on our companion's sake. He does make a good point though. Why are we in a cave?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Naruto stepped forward this time.

"It's because we do not have the materials needed to make a village, put together with the problem of Orochimaru. He could easily assault us while building. We can't take that risk until Orochimaru is killed. Hell, if we kill him and his ninja, we could probably take over the Sound village, make it our own." Naruto explained, glaring at Sasuke, before returning to his seat. Kiba sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach.

"That would be useful for you." Kiba said. Zack shook his head.

"If we were to do that, it'd only be for a while. It reeks of death and decay there. I plan on making negotiations with the Tsuchikage so we can have the old Whirlpool village. It won't be too hard if we trade for Orochimaru's land." Zack said, causing the people in the room to nod.

"Very well Zack-san. We will deliver the letter when our companions are fully healed. Thank you for letting us stay here until then." Sakura said. Zack nodded, and left the room with his two companions before stopping for a quick moment.

"I would like to introduce my two co-leaders before I leave. Naruto Uzumaki and Gigi." He said before finally leaving. Afterwards, Hinata stood up, and followed them out without saying a word to anyone.

__--__--__--__--__

"W-wait!" Naruto stopped to turn around. He stared at the Hyuuga Heiress, before smiling a bit.

"Hey Hinata! Did you want to ask something?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata nodded a bit.

"W-will you ever go back to the village?" Hinata asked meekly. Naruto looked down before shrugging lightly.

"I don't know. If I ever do though, you'll be the fourth person I'll go and find!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata looked down, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

'Of course, he'll go to Sakura first.' Hinata thought sadly. Naruto tilted his head.

"Right after Tsunade-obaachan, Ero-sennin, and Iruka-sensei!" Naruto announced. Hinata blinked several times, before wiping away her tears and looking up at him.

"O-okay." Hinata said. Naruto looked at the ceiling.

"Want me to show you around? Zack-teme was going to a bit later before you guys left, but I can give you a head start if you want." Naruto said. Hinata blushed before nodding. She had worked harder to get rid of her shyness, yet it all came rushing back to her after seeing Naruto after 3 years. His face was more rugged, and he no longer wore orange 24/7. Seeing him in that outfit was making her go crazy.

So when Naruto grabbed her hand, she had to resist the very strong urge to faint on the spot.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her. Naruto had shown her all around the base, inside and out, along with the closer lumber mills. She couldn't believe how much effort was put into this. Libraries, schools, cafeteria's, dorms with several rooms, and even an armoury. But none of that could compare to what she was now looking at.

They were now above the cave. They stood on a large field, several flowers blooming in different spots. In the dead centre of the field a river, that flowed over the edge, which blocked the entrance from open view. The river itself was made from another waterfall that could be seen slightly over the trees of the nearby forest. Fish jumped out of the river, only to fall back in, and swim away. Picnic tables were set in various spots on the opposite side of the river. On the side they stood on, various weapons were spread over the field, either embedded in the ground, or the trees.

"T-this I-is..."Hinata whispered, stunned at the beautiful sight. Naruto looked towards her, smiling lightly for the third time.

"I know. The whole Outcast population comes up here for lunch sometimes. People from different lands, lands that are normally enemies, gather here and are just judged by what they do, not where they're from, or what the others think of them. One day, the Outcasts will do that to all the Elemental Countries. Unite them all." Naruto said, looking at the setting sun. Hinata blushed lightly, and nodded.

"I a-am sure Th-that Tsunade-sama will agree in the alliance Naruto-kun." Hinata said, upset at herself for stuttering.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Out of everyone in our class, you're the only person that ever really wanted to help me." Naruto said. Sadly, Hinata had not heard the last sentence, as she fainted the moment Naruto used –chan at the end of her name.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is finished. Next chapter will involve a lot, and I mean a lot, of rage.**

**Next time: The alliance is made! But what will happen when the council learns that Naruto is an Outcast. Find out next time.**

**Quote: You can lead a horse to water, but can't make it drink.**

**Joke: How many Dragon Ball Z characters does it take to screw in a lightbulb?**

**One, but it'll take 5 episodes to do so.**

**Rant: Nothing really to say as a rant.... Boring....**

**I lost the Game.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to God that I do not procrastinate the next chapter...**


	6. Showdown and Lunch

**Okay, if anyone is wondering this, I won't be updating The Elementalists for a while, as I have my own life which is getting fairly good nowadays as well as homework which isn't getting any easier and this story of course. This story will be my main story.**

**Also, I cannot update once a week, as school has become too demanding, so I will update whenever possible. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto. It's that simple.**

**Outcast Base**

Hinata sighed, still dreaming about the day she had spent with Naruto yesterday. It could _almost _be considered a date. However, several things were stopping her from thinking that.

Firstly, he didn't even notice her feelings, or mention feeling the same... which now that she thought about it, couldn't as she fainted at the waterfall...

The second problem was that she lived in Konoha and Naruto lived... well... here. They wouldn't be able to accomplish a relationship whatsoever.

The third problem was her clan, whom had bad feelings about the Kyuubi container.

And finally, she couldn't think with the explosions going on outside. She paused for a second. Why were there explosions? Unless...

Hinata leapt out of her bed and dashed for the door.

Hinata stared in awe at the sight. Apparently Sasuke was in good enough condition to fight. And he was... with Naruto, Zack Kitsune, and Kakashi-san. She looked around for her friends and found them next to several Outcast members. She rushed over to them.

"W-what is going on?" Hinata asked, causing everyone to look at her. The girl Hana looked at her and grinned.

"They're having a free-for-all fight. Sasuke apparently wanted to train, and Naruto agreed. Kakashi-san and Zack-sama though... I think Kakashi wants to see the power level of the leader of a possible ally to Konoha. Zack-sama... I think he was bored." Hana explained sweatdropping at the last comment. Hinata nodded and sat down to watch the fight.

Zack brought up his arm to block a kick from Kakashi and shot him towards Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto leapt back while Sasuke ducked underneath the kick. Kakashi flipped around, giving Sasuke a solid kick to the face, sending him backwards. Naruto sprinted towards Zack, hoping to get him out of this fight.

Zack leaned back and brought his foot to Naruto's chest. Instead of flying away however, Naruto used the momentum and grabbed Zack's leg, and tossed him towards the nearby trees. Meanwhile, Sasuke jumped back to his feet, and immediately side stepped an uppercut from Kakashi, shooting out his leg, sending Kakashi to the ground. With little hesitation, he jumped towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to side and ducked under a punch from Sasuke, and swung his leg along the ground. Sasuke jumped up to evade it, only for Zack to knee him in the face. Zack landed, and shot a punch towards Naruto. Naruto tilted to side and kicked Zack in the stomach. Zack jumped back and grasped his stomach slightly, before shaking the pain off and getting ready to continue.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's arm before it made contact with him. He flipped him over his shoulder, and was about to slam him into the ground. However, Kakashi turned his body around and land on his feet, before using his other hand to uppercut Sasuke. Sasuke flew back, and he too landed on his feet.

All four of them were back in their starting positions. They stared each other down... that is... until Zack started chuckling. His three opponents stared at him strangely.

"I never thought I'd have this much fun in a battle. How about we kick it up a notch?" Zack asked. Sasuke smirked before activating his Sharingan. Kakashi now understood what he meant, and lifted his forehead protector. Naruto grinned and called forth once again three tails and got into a new taijutsu position.

"Nether! Let's show them how we do it around here!" Zack called out. A dark rift appeared in the sky above them. From that rift, a black fox appeared. The fox had a red tip at the end of his tail, and his paws were grey. What surprised the Konoha Shinobi was that this fox... had wings. These wings were blackish red. The fox landed right next to Zack.

"Are you ready? Kitsune Merge: Nether Angel!" Nether called out. A dark circle surrounded the two beings. Several markings started popping up at random, until the edge of the circle was completely surrounded. One by one, the markings began to spin and glow. A dark aura appeared around the Outcast leader. Nether slowly started to disappear, and foxes made out of Shadows flew out of the markings at an amazing speed. They crashed into Zack, yet he took no damage. Instead, his own body began to morph. Zack's hair turned from brown to pitch black. His eyes turned blood red, surrounded by a blackish blue. Zack's clothing became shredded and darker. Two black wings shot out of his back, and a scythe appeared in his hands. The last thing to appear was a kanji to appear on his head which stood for 'Darkness'.

Slowly yet surely, the circle began to dissipate, along with the dark aura. The only sign that it ever happened, was that Zack had transformed into a dark angel. Zack looked up at his opponents and got into a fighting stance.

"You ready?" Zack asked. Sasuke smirked and nodded, along with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Let's do this." Sasuke answered. Without a second of hesitation, they all leapt into the fray.

Sakura gasped at the form Zack had just taken.

"W-what is that?!" She managed to ask. Hana looked over to the group.

"This is Zack-sama's merged form, the Nether Angel. This is the only form he has mastered, which surprises me, because it's also the one that takes up the most chakra. As it is right now, Zack can only hold it about 20 minutes. And if he does hold it that long, all his chakra would be depleted and he would die. So in this battle, he can only hold it for about 15 minutes. "Hana answered calmly. Hinata looked at Naruto and his three tails.

"What about Naruto-kun's form?" Hinata asked curiously. Hana looked over at Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto-san has called upon three tails worth of the Kyuubi's power. If he were to call upon any more, he'd lose control. So until we can get Naruto to handle it, we keep him at this strength. He can hold this form longer than Zack can hold his though. By about 15 minutes. Of course, the same rules apply to Naruto as they do to Zack." Hana answered. Kiba glared at them both.

"I'm trying to watch this fight you know!" Kiba snapped quietly, before turning back to the fight. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say mutt."

Zack jumped into the air and began flapping his wings in order to avoid the three tails that were shot at him. He watched as Naruto pulled his tails back in order to avoid them getting grabbed by Sasuke or Kakashi. Kakashi landed after the failed attempt and grabbed Sasuke's leg, chucking him at Zack. Sasuke regained his balance in the air right before Zack drop kicked him. Sasuke blocked the leg with his arm and shot up his own, getting a direct hit on his chin. Zack fell to the ground and leapt back to his feet almost after, rushing towards Naruto. Naruto sidestepped a quick punch and used one of his tails to sweep Zack's legs off the ground, and succeeded. Zack hit the ground and rolled back to evade a drop kick from Kakashi.

He flipped back up and had to once again soar into the skies to dodge a back attack from Sasuke. He dived back down, and swung his scythe in an arc. Naruto sent two of his tails to grab the grips of the scythe to stops its descent. Kakashi jumped onto the scythe in an attempt to finish Zack off. Zack released the scythe quickly and flew higher into the sky. He flew around in circles waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Sasuke dashed towards Naruto, with the intent of a nice hit to the face. Naruto grabbed his fist with the third tail, and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Kakashi landed on the ground next to Naruto and was about to send him into the air when Zack dived between them both, drop kicking Naruto and upper cutting Kakashi. Sasuke appeared above Zack and smashed him into the ground with his head. He landed next to him. Zack jumped back up and tripped Sasuke before flying towards Naruto.

That was when a whistle was heard from the base. Zack stopped attacking and looked to Naruto.

"It would be best if we ended our spar for now. We'll continue it tomorrow maybe. But for now, we should go and have some lunch." Zack stated, reverting back to his normal form. Naruto nodded, his three tails disappearing. Sasuke's eyes turned to black and Kakashi brought his forehead protector over his Sharingan Eye. Everyone nodded, and with many conversations running, they all left the field.

The Konoha Shinobi stared in awe at the room that managed to fit the entire Outcast population. It held all of the Outcasts, and had room to spare. The walls were littered by little drawings. Some of which were of the Outcasts they had met already. Everyone was eating and chatting away which everyone around them. Zack motioned for them to follow him and led them to a table near the far side.

Hinata was able to recognize several people sitting there. She spotted immediately Hana, Joel and Hokaru. But there were several others that she had not met yet seating there.

There was a girl sitting next to Joel for example. Her short black hair barely reached her shoulder. The tips of her hair were red, and covered one of her seaweed green eyes. She wore navy blue camouflage cargo pants that fit tightly on her and a red halter top with black mesh on the shoulders. She had a black hoodie that wasn't zipped up. She was nibbling on some noodles.

Across from her was a man that seemed to be eating a sandwich. He wore dark green cargos and black short sleeved shirt. He wore a black jacket with the mark of a shield on the back. He had messy light brown hair and light blue eyes that were covered by very loose glasses. And that was when he dropped them. In a panic he began placing his hands on the table to find them.

Two children were laughing at the man, before one of them got tired of laughing and picked up his glasses. The man thanked them and put his glasses back on. The two children were boy and girl. The boy was wearing a baggy blue t-shirt with a dragon in front of the ying-yang symbol. He also was wearing baggy cargo pants that were black and ninja shoes. He had dirty blonde hair that seemed to be perfectly messy. He had brown eyes, and then they changed to blue as he tilted his head past the little girl to see them. In response, he grabbed the older girl's shirt as his eyes changed to green.

The girl looked over to them and tilted her head curiously, staring at them with bluish green eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in front of her eyes, and she blew the hair back up. She was wearing a light green dress and black leggings. She wore tiny ninja shoes. Her hair fell in front of her eyes yet again. Hinata heard the little girl whine in frustration. Hokaru laughed lightly and brought the little girl over to her. She tied the little girls hair into a neat ponytail before bringing her back to her ice cream, which the little boy was about to steal.

Zack sighed at their antics and took a seat next to the little boy. Naruto and Gigi sat on the other side of the table, next to the little girl who went from arguing with the little boy to hugging Gigi tightly. Hinata sat down next to Naruto, and Kiba went next to her. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi sat next to Zack. Kurenai and Shino brought up two nearby chairs and sat on either side of the table. The older girl smiled at Zack.

"Hi Zack-kun!" She chirped cheerfully. Zack smirked lightly.

"Ninja from Konoha, I believe I should introduce you to these people. That girl there," Zack began pointing to the older girl, "Is Angel Demi. The two little kids are Ryuu and Kanna, her little brother and sister. The guy that keeps losing his glasses is Maru Namakemono. Everybody, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." Zack finished. Everyone greeted each other before Kiba looked over to Angel.

"So Angel, would you be interested in dating a wonderful guy?" Kiba asked. Angel stared at him deadpanned before giggling.

"First off, I have a boyfriend, and he's sitting next to me." She said pointing to Joel. Shino's eyes were immediately at Kiba.

'I pray to Kami that you don't overdo it Kiba.'

"Big deal, I could take that guy on!" Kiba stated casually. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, you said a wonderful guy. And that's one thing that you aren't." Angel said. Kiba sighed in depression, his eyes moving to her chest. Angel seemed to notice, as her palms were on the table and she was glaring at Kiba.

"My. Eyes. Are. Up. Here." She said, each word being dipped in venom. Shino sighed. Kiba moved slightly away.

"S-sorry!" Kiba stuttered out before moving back to eating his food. Kurenai shook her head.

"I apologize for my student's actions Angel-san." Kurenai stated, bowing lightly. Angel smiled.

"It's fine. But if he ever looks at my chest again, do I have permission to harm him with whatever I get my hands on?" Angel asked. Kurenai pondered about it for a second before nodding, which caused Angel to smile evilly towards Kiba, causing him to whimper.

Several topics were discussed, including how everyone was doing in Konoha and how everything worked in the Outcast base, including how it was made and found. Zack happened to look at the clock and noticed the time.

"I would love to continue talking to you all. Sadly though, I have to look through some missions, choose their ranking and whatnot. I'll talk to you all later." Zack said, getting up and leaving. Angel and her little brother and sister got up as well.

"I need to take up my shift at the hospital ward now. C'mon you two. Let's take you to the daycare." Angel said, taking the two children away. Joel and Maru both excused themselves as they had to get to their job. Hokaru asked if anyone wanted to go to the library with her. Shino, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all agreed and followed her out. Hana asked Kiba if he wanted to train a bit. Kiba, whose ego was bruised during their last match agreed immediately. Kurenai and Gigi followed afterwards to discuss the wonderful art of Genjutsu.

This left Naruto and Hinata alone at the table. Naruto smiled to her.

"Wanna go swimming?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed before realizing something.

"I-I want t-to. B-but I don't have a swim suit..." Hinata whispered, cursing herself for stuttering. Naruto smiled, oblivious as always.

"Let's go ask Angel-chan if you can borrow one!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging the girl who had once again fainted to the hospital ward to find Angel... and a bed for Hinata.

**I finally finished. I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO HAPPEN!!! I have an English project due, I'm trying to get outside more, and I've been playing a good Online Game... Bad excuse I know but I'm a gamer! I will try to get the next chapter out quicker. And I know this chapter is more of a filler, but it has new characters introduced, and a fight scene. A bit of humor... somewhat...**

**I hope you review this chapter. I worked hard on the very long fighting scene.**

**I just saw a new Naruto game that'll be out in North America in October. And I must say that it looks epic. I may just buy it... or not... Haven't decided yet.**

**Oh and I would like to ask if I should add what music you should listen to during each scene. Let me know with a review please. I will only be deciding on Original Soundtracks from Naruto, Fairy Tail, Tales of Symphonia, possibly Bleach. If you have any other OST's I should add, once again, let me know. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Farewell

**Important Notice!**

**I'm done. I apologize in advance, but I no longer have time to write fanfictions. So... that's it. Oh, and please don't ask or bug about wanting me to continue writing, because I already gave someone else permission to use the idea of Outcast Kitsune, and my two older stories which were terrible in my opinion.**

**But, I will be writing one-shots occasionally, mainly NaruHina. Other than that, nothing will be updated on this account, unless of course it gets hacked or whatnot. **

**Once again, I'm sorry for this decision, but I need to focus on... ugh... School and all that other stuff.**

**This is Azma27, and this is the last chapter of this story.**

**P.S: In case you're curious, the person who is taking over my story is Echo Uchiha.**


End file.
